L'Enfant Cachée
by NorahAS
Summary: Ce jour là tout bascula pour la jeune fille. Un monde magique s'ouvrit à elle, après la mort de son tuteur. Vouant une haine sans merci à ce moldu. Ses pensées changeront et son rêve sera de créer son propre idylle. Son intelligence inégalable la mènera loin en matière de magie, en d'être en possession de la Baguette la plus puissante du monde.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

En cet été très chaud, j'avais décidé de sortir de chez moi, le vieil homme qui me servait de tuteur avait péri quelques semaines, plus tôt. Pour fêter cet événement, car cet homme était ignoble depuis toute mon enfance, j'avais décidé de faire les magasins. À 17 ans, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose, mais à part suivre les ordres et accomplir les tâches. J'étais son esclave rien de plus, mais jour de fête, son âge lui avait fait défaut en plus de ses vices, Hearl était mort et j'en remerciais Dieu.

Depuis toute petite, il se passait des choses étranges autour de moi, comme des objets qui bougent par ma simple volonté. J'arrivais parfois à maudire une personne. Je n'avais jamais osé parler de ça à Hearl, déjà qu'il ne m'aimait pas, je ne voulais pas lui donner une raison de m'envoyer à l'HP. J'avais fait aussi des recherches sur des livres à la bibliothèque, sans rien trouver de satisfaisant, chaque fois que je pensais avoir une piste sur une personne, pouvant présenter les mêmes "symptômes" que moi, je me retrouvais dans une impasse. Comme si on ne voulait que j'apprenne plus sûr ce que j'étais. C'était affreusement embarrassant, d'ailleurs plus les années passées, plus mes pouvoirs grandissaient, je ne savais pas les contrôler. Un jour, ils pourraient être dangereux et je ne voulais pas que tout se retourne contre moi, le jour où quelqu'un l'apprendrais malencontreusement.

Seulement, ce jour là était spécial, j'avais pris tout l'argent de Hearl et le claquait sans aucun remord. Il m'en avaient tellement faite baver toutes ces années, qu'il méritait amplement son châtiment. Je n'avais pas tué Hearl, il s'était attiré des ennuis et en avait payé le prix, heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas présente dans la maison lors de son assassinat et personne serait venu me chercher, puisque Hearl m'avait trouvé bébé... J'avais était dans les hôpitaux du coin, pour savoir si un bébé n'avait pas été perdu dans les environs 17 ans, plus tôt, mais non, rien. Je n'avais rien sur moi mis à part un bracelet avec mon prénom Calypso.

Repensant au moment présent, je secoua ma tête et repris ma route.

Alors que je me promenais tranquillement dans les rues de Londres, plein de sac dans les mains rêvassant sur la merveilleuse journée que je passais. Une vive lumière rouge m'atteignit en pleine poitrine. Je sentis le monde vaciller autour de moi, et plus rien.

...

Petite explication:

Il s'agit d'un nouveau personnage, tout ce que nous savons est qu'elle s'appelle Calypso. Elle vivait avec un homme affreux. L'histoire se passe en septième année, mais ne prend pas en compte, la mort de Sirius et Dumbledore, dans le tomes 5 et 6. De ce fait, tous les personnages après ne sont pas mort, car la bataille n'a pas eu lieu. Drago n'a pas eu pour mission de tuer Dumbledore et ce dernier n'a pas encore trouvé la bague des Gaunt, donc pas de malédiction. Nous ne prendrons pas en compte l'existence du diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et la Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, en tant que Horcruxe. Pour ce qui est de la bague des Gaunt et Nagini, ils sont toujours actifs, ainsi qu'involontairement Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione sont au courant pour les horcruxes créés par Voldemorts. Mais le directeur ne souhaite pas que le trio des recherches, après "l'échec" dans la caverne. Le médaillon, il a été détruit par Dumbledore, après que Kreattur a bien voulu dire, où il l'avait caché à Sirius. Je n'en parlerais pas mais Hermione est bien Préféte-en-Chef avec Drago. Malgré le fait que Lucius n'a pas réussi sa mission, Lord Voldemort n'en tiendra pas rigueur. quant à lui, il n'a pas commencé à faire des recherches sur Les Reliques de la Mort, mais un élément déclencheur va l'y intéresser. Le Pr Rogue fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et garde sa couverture. (Je pense avoir tout dit, si vous avez besoin de plus d'information pour le bon déroulement dans la compréhension de l'histoire, il suffit de demander)

Pour certaines descriptions, j'ai fait des recherches, qui viennent pour la plupart, de Wiki Harry Potter, qui a ses propres Référence comme Pottermore,...

Le monde et la majorité des personnages appartiennent à J.K Rollings.

J'espère que mon personnage un peu bizarre ne vous fera pas peur, dans le sens où ça vous plait pas. Il faut savoir qu'elle est surdouée, donc si elle fait un peu, voir beaucoup Mary Sue, tant pis. Rassurez vous les chapitres sont beaucoup plus long que ce mini prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

1.

On trainait mon corps dans une ruelle sombre, l'homme qui me trainait derrière lui, ne pensait qu'à finir son travail, ne faisant nullement attention à mon comfort. Je voyais tout défiler, mais je pouvais rien faire, comme si mon corps était mort mais que mon esprit était encore présent. Je n'avais pas peur, je comprenais tout simplement pas ce qu'il se passait, j'étais tout bonnement perdue. Puis un groupe habillé bizarrement débarquèrent dans un craquement sonore, l'homme qui m'avait trainé devait faire partie du même groupe, puisqu'il se parlait comme de rien était, de chose que je ne pouvais comprendre. Mon coeur sétait mis à battre la chamade, je le sentais palpiter tellement fort, qu'est ce qu'ils allait faire de moi? Ce sentiment m'horripilait, je ne supportais la peur, ça me rendait faible et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais ressentir. Au plus profond de moi, je grimaçais et repris mon calme.

Soudain ma liberté de mouvement me revint, je voulus partir en courant mais une bourrasque de vent m'entoura, retournant tout sur son passage, les personnes alentours se retrouvèrent tous à terre, sans exception. Retrouvant mes paquets plus loin, je partis en courant vers chez moi, bousculant les passants, sans même m'excuser. Quand j'arriva, je me jeta sous la douche puis me rendis dans mon lit. Je me recroquevilla sur moi même, avant que les ténèbres m'engloutissent, je savais que j'avais créer la bourrasque. Comme à chaque fois que j'utilisais mes pouvoirs, je me mettais à vaciller, jusque perdre conscience quand j'utilisais trop de puissance.

Je me réveilla péniblement, j'avais fait un affreux cauchemar. J'essaya de me remémorer la soirée, mais seule les images du cauchemar, me restait en tête. Je me rendis à la cuisine dans l'idée de me préparer un thé, j'étais pas fana du café. Puis un piaillement et des coups donnaient à la fenêtre attirèrent mon attention. Un hibou tenait une lettre cacheté dans son bec. Je n'en crus pas mes yeux, mais m'approcha de la bête, elle me tendit le courrier puis s'en alla, comme elle était arrivée.

Je décacheta la lettre, m'assit sur le canapé défraîchi et la lu avec attention. Étrangement, elle m'était adressée.

" Cher Calypso,

Je vous écris pour vous informer que vous êtes inscrite pour la rentrée à venir, à l'école des sorciers Poudlard, dont je suis le directeur. Pour vous aider à l'intégration dans le monde sorcier, je viendrais vous voir, ce soir à 20h00, nous partirons dans l'école où les enseignants et moi-même avons décidé de commencer deux mois avant la rentrée, de vous aider à accéder au niveau où selon votre âge vous devrez être.

Bien aimablement.

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. "

Croyant à une blague, je chiffonna la feuille et la mit à la poubelle. Mais une envie irrésistible de suivre les recommandations et de me préparer à la visite du directeur, je décida tout de même de faire ma valise. Même si les sorciers n'existaient pas, la lettre paraissait sérieuse et après tout, ça expliquerait le fait que je puisse faire toutes ses choses, plus étranges les unes que les autres. Après avoir rangé, lavé et repassé, je m'occupa de moi. Pour terminer, je peigna mes cheveux blonds ondulés, qui m'arrivaient aux épaules.

Il était 19h58, la journée avait été courte. N'ayant pas faim, je pris qu'un morceau de pain avec du fromage et avais mis du thé à chauffer. Ma valise à l'entrée, j'attendis les deux minutes restantes calmement. Puis, on frappa légèrement à la porte, je fus, tout de même surprise et encore plus lorsque je vis un homme grand et mince, Albus Dumbledore avait des cheveux argentés ainsi qu'une barbe descendant jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux ont un regard pétillant et pénétrant, donnait l'impression d'être passé au rayons X.

- Je savais que vous étiez une personne dotée d'une grande intelligence,Calypso.

- Je vous en pris, installez-vous j'ai préparé le thé, ne faisant pas attention à son commentaire.

- Par merlin, pourquoi pas? Une petite pause ne fait de mal à personne.

J'acquiesça de la tête et amena le thé avec quelques gâteaux. Je servis le vieil homme, puis moi-même. La curiosité me piqua au vif et je le questionna.

- Êtes vous un assistant social?

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je peux vous affirmer que je n'en suis pas un. Je suis directeur d'école pour les sorciers.

- Poudlard existe réellement, ainsi que les sorciers?

- Aussi bien que vous et moi, réunient dans cette pièce. N'avez vous pas remarqué que vous pouviez faire des choses que d'autres n'étaient pas capable de faire.

- En effet, c'est le cas. Je suis capable de faire bouger des objets par une simple pensée, ainsi que maudire les gens, bien que ce ne soit pas intentionnel.

Il m'offrit un sourire et finit de siroter son thé.

- Il y a bien des choses que je dois vous dire, jeune fille, mais je crains que ce ne soit pas le bon endroit.

Ayant finit, je ramassa les tasses et entrepris de les laver, ça m'aida à me changer les idées. Des pas se firent entendre, derrière moi et le directeur me rappela que nous devions partir.

- Calypso, il faudrait que nous partons, il se fait tard.

- Puis-je vous poser une question avant que nous partons?

- Oui, m'incita-t-il.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu seulement maintenant?

- Chaque chose en son temps, je vous promets que vous saurez tout, quand vous serez à Poudlard.

- Très bien, abdiquais-je, sachant que je ne saurais pas plus.

Il rapetissa mes bagages que je mis dans ma poche, souffla une incantation et l'appartement se vida entièrement.

- Avant de se rendre à l'école, il faudrait nous rendre chez Ollivander pour la baguette. Je l'ai prévenu de notre arrivée nocturne, pour nous y rendre. Je vais nous faire transplaner.

- Qu'est ce que c'est "transplaner"?

- C'est un moyen de transport courant chez les sorciers.

- D'accord, dans ce cas allons-y.

Le professeur me tendit son bras et je le pris en me tenant bien accroché. Je me sentis tourbillonner violemment, puis je sentis le sol sous mes pieds. Je m'affala sur le sol et tenta de ne pas vomir mes tripes, le voyage était violant et il allait falloir que je m'y habitues, rien que d'y penser j'eus la nausée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la première fois, enfin d'habitude les autres vomissent, dit mon transporteur en ricanant légèrement.

- Première ou pas, c'est horrible, marmonnais-je.

Le directeur m'aida à me relever et je pus malgré la pénombre, distinguer la rue et ses alentours, bien qu'étroite et vide de personne, elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de normal. Nous avançâmes au pas de la porte et on nous ouvrit discrètement, comme si on cherchait à ne pas être vu. Lorsque la porte se ferma, le directeur s'exclama.

- Mon ami, comment vas-tu?

- Bien et toi, Albus?

- Tout va pour le mieux.

Puis, ils se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Ne faisant pas attention, je m'éloigna d'eux pour visiter un peu. L'intérieur était sombre, austère et paraîssait légèrement négligé. Il s'agissait d'un espace étroit, tout en profondeur. De hautes étagères, où s'empilaient des milliers de boîtes, se dressent le long des murs et atteignaient pratiquement le plafond de la pièce. Une unique chaise en bois était à la disposition des clients.

- Calypso, m'appela Dumbledore pour que je le rejoigne.

- Jeune fille, j'ai pour vous une baguette spéciale. Peu de personne savent qu'elle existe, donc faites en bon usage J'espère qu'elle vous conviendra.

Le vendeur partit dans l'arrière boutique et revint avec un long écrin bleu marine dans la main. Il me le tendit en l'ouvrant. Une baguette se tenait à l'intérieur, elle était tout simplement magnifique, fine, souple et contenant des gravures, elle semblait avoir était confectionnée avec finesse.

- Prenez là, m'encouragea le directeur.

- Une légende dit que la personne ayant en sa possession la jumelle de la baguette de sureau, serait une personne capable de faire de grande chose, m'informa le vendeur. Pour le moment, personne n'avait pu l'utiliser, elle était comme bloquée.

- Comment l'avez vous acquise?, demandais-je.

- Ma famille la détient depuis plusieurs siècle.

Ne demandant pas plus, je pris la baguette. À peine, l'avais-je dans la main qu'un halo de lumière m'entoura. Les deux homme n'en crûrent pas leurs yeux. Selon eux, j'étais cette personne, la détentrice de la Jumelle de la Baguette de Sureau. Je connaissais pas l'ampleur de la chose, j'étais juste heureuse d'avoir cette acquisition. Je sentais une force sur-puissante me saisir, presque invincible.

- Par merlin, je suis tellement heureux d'avoir vécu assez vieux pour voir ça, s'exclama le vendeur.

- De même, répondit le directeur.

- Dites, Professeur. Serait-ce à cause de cette légende que je me suis faite agréssée l'autre soir? C'est impossible que j'ai pu rêver, c'était trop réel.

- Pour être honnête ça m'étonnerai, je vous expliquerais plus tard, jeune fille. Vous êtes protégée, je vous l'assure.

J'acquiesça, même si je ne pus m'emêcher de m'inquiéter. Un silence s'installa et Dumbledore se reprit assez rapidement pour décider notre départ. On sortit de la boutique, après avoir saluer Ollivander, et transplanâmes de nouveau, mais vers une nouvelle destination, l'école. Les grilles étant fermaient, un concierge aigrie, souffrant de rhumatisme, accompagné de son chat sauvage, nous ouvrirent.

- Je vous présente Rusard et Miss Teigne, je salua de la tête et l'homme fit de même. Il est le concierge de Poudlard. Il est plutôt tard mais comme tous les professeurs sont présents et souhaitent faire votre connaissance, nous mangerons avec eux. Sinon, l'heure de manger sera à 19h00. Comme nous ne savons pas quelle maison vous occuperez, une chambre sera mise à disposition. La forêt interdite comme son nom l'indique est interdite, je vous déconseille dit aller, vous risquez de rencontrer... Bref, la bibliothèque vous est disponible en journée, seul l'accès à la réserve vous est interdit.

J'hocha de la tête à chacune de ses informations. À l'intérieur du château, deux grandes portes ouverte laissait entrevoir une grande salle, au fond se tenait la table des professeurs, ils y étaient d'ailleurs, tous installés. Je supposa qu'une place m'était adressée parmi eux.

- Voici Calypso, elle sera exclusivement notre élève de cet été. Je vous en pris faite connaissance, ces bons petits plats me donnent très envies.

Je m'assis entre le directeur et une femme avec qui dégageait une prestance à vous faire frémir, mais pas de peur, d'admiration. Elle était une femme de haute taille, à l'aspect plutôt sévère. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon bien serré et elle portait des lunettes carrées. Elle se présenta et tous les professeurs firent de même.

- Je suis le Professeur McGonagall, directrice de Griffondor et j'enseigne la métamorphose. En espérant que cette matière vous plaira, je serai honorée de répondre à toute vos questions, me dit elle en souriant.

- Justement, j'en ai une, lui dis-je timidement.

- Je vous en pris, minvita-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que ce système de maison?

- Albus ne vous en a pas parlé?

- Il semblerait que j'ai oublié, répondit ce dernier.

- Les élèves sont repartie par le choixpeau: il s'agit d'un artéfact doué d'une âme qui détermine de façon magique dans laquelle des quatre maisons de Poudlard chaque nouvel élève doit être envoyé. Les maisons sont Griffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle, selon les qualités qui vous sont propres. Le système employé est que vous faites gagner des points ou perdre, qui rempliront magiquement les sabliers. En fin d'année, un banquet est donné en honneur des gagnants, donc de ceux qui ont gagné le plus de point. Avez vous bien compris?

- Très bien, professeur, répondis-je en dubiative sur son fonctionement.

- Je suis le professeur Flitwick, directeur de Serdaigle et enseigne les sortilèges, me dit c'est un

vieux sorcier minuscule. Il a la tignasse blanche et une petit voix aigue.

- Je suis le professeur Vector et je vous enseignerais l'arithmancie.

- Professeur Bibine, le vol, se présenta une dame ayant les cheveux courts et gris, ainsi que les yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

- Professeur Trelawney, le divination et astrologie, me dit la professeur aux lunettes rondes, qui se préoccupait plus de sa cuisse de poulet, qu'autre chose.

- Professeur Chourave, directrice de Poufsouffle et enseigne la botanique. C'était petite sorcière replète aux ongles, recouverte de terre, le visage rond et enjoué.

- Je suis le professeur Rogue, je serai votre professeur de potion, je ferais en sorte que votre niveau soit acceptable. Je suis aussi le directeur de Serpentard, se présenta un homme mince aux cheveux gras et noirs, au nez crochu et au teint cireux. Il portait une longue cape et un manteau noir qui lui donnaient l'apparence d'une chauve-souris. Il parraissait froid, solitaire, calculateur, du genre sarcastique, voir moqueur et surtout amer, tout en paraissant doué et intelligent.

- Je suis le professeur Lupin, je vous enseignerai la Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, il avait un visage fatigué, il avait beau être encore jeune, quelques rides apparaissent sur son visage et ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches grises. Lupin était mince et émacié. Il portait des vêtements usés et miteux, il avait l'air malade mais cela n'empêchait qu'il avait l'air tout à fait charmant. Sa voix était rauque mais douce.

Pendant leur tirade, je mangeais les bons plats et buvais du jus de citrouille. Me tournant vers Dumbledore, je lui demanda.

- Heureuse de faire votre connaissance, je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous évitiez de vous répéter à chaque cour. Mais, professeur Dumbledore, qu'est ce que vous m'enseignerez?

- J'allais y venir, jeune fille. Je veux faire de vous mon disciple, l'art du combat et tout ce qui m'importe, en ce qui vous concerne.

- Albus! N'est-elle pas trop jeune pour devenir votre disciple?

- Bien sûr que non, Minerva. Elle sera parfaite.

Certains professeurs chuchotèrent entre eux.

- Je pense qu'il serait raisonnable que Calypso de se rend à ses appartements, intervint le professeur Lupin.

J'acquiesça et un petit être apparu devant nous, aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux châtins. Il se présenta sous le nom de Winky, elle me pria de la suivre pour m'amener dans ma chambre. Je salua tous les professeurs et leur promis de ne pas être en retard le lendemain. L'elfe m'entraina dans différents couloirs et j'arriva devant une porte, Winky me l'ouvrit et j'entra dans un salon spacieux où un grand lit à baldaquin reposait au fond. Je sortis les valises de ma poche et Winky me les agrandit. Elle me laissa m'installer et me dit de l'appeler si j'avais besoin. Je la remercia et décida d'aller me coucher, au plus vite. L'étrange baguette caché sous mon oreiller. Je me posa néanmoins mille et une questions, que je poserais le plus vite possible au Professeur Dumbledore, si j'étais née sorcière, il se pouvait que mes parents aient vécu dans ce monde-ci.


	3. IMPORTANT!

**Réponses aux Reviews:**

_**Frirman: **__Frirman: J'avais prévenu, dans le prologue quelle l'était sache que si elle l'est, c'est parce que j'en ai besoin pour la suite de ma fiction, à vrai dire ce n'est pas un hasard, qu'elle le soit. Si elle avait été une moldue, je l'aurais faite autrement. Seulement, il faut prendre en compte que Hearl était son tuteur et donc, ses parents sont magiques et il n'est pas impossible que sa famille, lui ait donné des capacités, la rendant hors norme. Parce que je l'avoue, elle est trop parfaite pour le moment. ;) _

_En tout cas, je suis désolée pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux pour les enlever, sauf que j'ai pleins d'autres chapitres et ça prend énormément de temps de tout corriger. _

_Merci pour ton commentaire._

_**L.I.E: **__Je dois dire que votre commentaire ma particulièrement surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de mots, qui je dois dire, me sont pour la plupart inutile. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout lire, sauf que j'ai compris quel message, vous vouliez me faire passer. Comme, je l'ai dit dans la review précédente, si Calypso ressemble à une Mary-Sue, ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a quelque chose derrière. Ce que j'ai écrit, est loin d'être cliché, car j'ai pour le moment une vingtaine de chapitre sont près à être lu et aucun ne fait mention de vos suggestions, sauf une, mais c'est parce que ça ne collerait pas au personnage. Si vous aviez lu, le genre de mon histoire, je n'ai pas faite mention de Romance, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de flirt mais mon histoire est sur le thème de l'Aventure. Calypso n'est pas faite pour l'Amour, sauf celle qu'elle va porter à sa famille. J'ai trouvé insultant le fait que vous ayez pensée qu'elle faisait partie de la Famille Jedusor ou Potter, j'ai voulu faire dans l'atypique et si vous continuez de penser comme ça, vous risqueriez d'être surprise sur ses origines. Il ne me semble pas avoir lu de FanFiction, correspondant à mon histoire. _

_En tout cas merci, d'avoir pris la peine de commencer à lire et de m'avoir faite partir vos pensées._

_L.I.E: Je dois dire que votre commentaire ma particulièrement surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de mots, qui je dois dire, me sont pour la plupart inutile. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout lire, sauf que j'ai compris quel message, vous vouliez me faire passer. Comme, je l'ai dit dans la review précédente, si Calypso ressemble à une Mary-Sue, ce n'est pas pour rien, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a quelque chose derrière. Ce que j'ai écrit et loin d'être cliché, car j'ai pour le moment une vingtaine de chapitre près à être lu et aucun ne fait mention de vos suggestions, sauf un, mais c'est parce que ça ne collerait pas au personnage. Si vous aviez le lu, le genre de mon histoire, je n'ai pas faite mention de Romance, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de flirt mais mon histoire est sur le théme de l'Aventure. Calypso n'est pas faite pour l'Amour, sauf celle qu'elle va porter à sa famille. J'ai trouvé insultant le fait que vous ayez faite mention qu'elle faisait partie de la Famille Jedusor ou Potter, j'ai voulu faire dans l'atypique et si vous continuez de penser ça, vous risqueriez d'être surprise sur ses origines. Il ne me semble pas avoir lu de FanFiction, correspondant à mon histoire. _

_En tout cas merci, d'avoir pris la peine de commencer à lire et de m'avoir faite partir vos pensées._

_Désolée pour les fautes, je fais de mon mieux._

**IMPORTANT: Une grande partie de mon histoire est publié sur un autre site, il s'agit de Wattpad, si vous souhaitez lire la suite, allez-y. Et, si vous souhaitez m'envoyer des commentaires, vous pouvez m'envoyer des Rewiews. **


End file.
